happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shifty
Shifty is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Shifty was the first created Happy Tree Friends character created. Created by Rhode Montijo, Shifty was created even before Cuddles, contrary to what many fans believe. Shifty and his brother Lifty are two green kleptomaniac raccoon identical twin brothers with dark green mask-like markings around their eyes. They frequently steal merchandise and produce from the other Happy Tree Friends (thus their names). They also hunt for treasure, ransack houses, or do anything to get rich quick. They mostly steal from Lumpy (in Meat Me for Lunch they stole meat from Lumpy's deli mart, in Milkin' It they stole a cow from Lumpy's farm, in Concrete Solution they stole his wallet, and in Junk in the Trunk they abducted his pet elephant). They probably rob Lumpy so frequently because his lack of intelligence and common sense makes him an easy target. Although they have the same gender, appearance, and personality, Shifty wears a fedora and often bosses Lifty around. Despite the smirks on their faces, they almost always end up dying in the episodes in which they appear. They also have a trademark evil snicker (usually a different one for later episodes). Like most siblings, Shifty argues with his brother about who is at fault it is when something goes wrong, but when trouble is afoot, they work together. Shifty has been known to betray Lifty at some points, as seen in Milkin' It when Shifty threw Lifty out of a hot air balloon as not to get caught by a power line. Also, in Sea What I Found, Shifty had a chance to save Lifty, but instead just stole the jewels. In Easy For You to Sleigh, he abandons Lifty when the latter gets caught in a trap. Despite their disagreements, they show brotherly love towards each other in some episodes, including The Wrong Side of the Tracks, in which they are paired up together while riding on Lumpy's theme park roller coaster, Sea What I Found, in which they play chess together while waiting underwater, As You Wish, in which they hug each other happily (first when being saved from falling to their deaths, then when having their wishes granted), and Gems the Breaks, in which they were seen glancing at each other lovingly while testing the kryptonut on Splendid. Despite their numerous illegal activities, they sometimes contribute to recreational activities (such as going on a roller coaster and participating in a Christmas play) without causing any trouble. On rare occasions they earn cash honestly and have even been heroic, such as in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, where they provide a life raft to help the characters escape from an island. Both have proved to be physically capable, as they lift a elephant (with Cuddles' help) Junk in the Trunk, lift a cow effortlessly in Milkin' It, and physically overpower Giggles and Petunia in Gems the Breaks. Shifty is overpowered by Lifty in Who's to Flame?. Lifty & Shifty occasionally make money by themselves without stealing, like when they sell dogs that go crazy when they hear a whistle in Doggone It and when they sell bottles of hair growth formula to Disco Bear in Easy Comb, Easy Go. They also trade or sell things to Nutty, such as in Dunce Upon a Time and the Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm episode (although it could be that these were stolen prior to the episode). Lifty & Shifty die a lot due to their lack of teamwork and their greed. Like Cuddles, Petunia, and Sniffles, they tend to die some of the messiest deaths in the series. When they do, their deaths involve machines/vehicles, being mashed together or sliced apart, impalement, or some form of heat. In the internet shorts, Lifty & Shifty die in every episode they appear in. In the TV series, they survive in Ipso Fatso, Concrete Solution, and Easy Comb, Easy Go. They both survive in Happy New Year. It is also possible they survive in Happy Trails Pt. 1, as they are on the island with the surviving characters in part 2, but are not seen in part 1. He and Lifty both seem to have an unusual desire for meat, as can be seen in Meat Me for Lunch, Ipso Fatso, And the Kitchen Sink, Milkin' It, Dunce Upon a Time, and their TV series title card. This at least makes more sense than Lumpy's love of meat, since real-life raccoons (unlike moose) do eat meat. They also have a knack for car building, being able to assemble/reassemble a car in Junk in the Trunk and maintaining their own race car in Wheelin' and Dealin'. Shifty's Episodes Starring Roles Featuring Roles Appearance Roles Kringle Roles HTF Break Roles Known Thefts *'Cuddles:' **Pet mouse (Junk in the Trunk) *'Giggles:' **Lemonade stand profits (Gems the Breaks) **Pet cat (Junk in the Trunk) *'Toothy:' **Pet turtle (Junk in the Trunk) *'Lumpy:' **Go-cart wheels (Wheelin' and Dealin') **Meat (Meat Me for Lunch) **Cow (Milkin' It) **Wallet (Concrete Solution) **Pet elephant (Junk in the Trunk) *'Petunia:' **Lemonade stand profits (Gems the Breaks) *'Handy:' **Steering wheel (Wheelin' and Dealin') **Car (Don't Yank My Chain) **Identity (Don't Yank My Chain) *'Nutty:' **Snow cone (Swelter Skelter: Melted before they could take it) *'Sniffles:' **Ripped his arms off while he was holding a magic lamp (As You Wish) *'Pop:' **Ransacked his house (Easy For You to Sleigh: Didn't actually steal anything) **Wallet (Who's to Flame?: Took it after he was deceased) *'Cub:' **Red wagon (And the Kitchen Sink) *'The Mole:' **Identity (Don't Yank My Chain) **Musical instruments (Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II)) *'Disco Bear:' **Meat (Ipso Fatso) **Submarine (Sea What I Found) *'Russell:' **Treasure chest (Sea What I Found) *'Mime:' **Imaginary safe (Easy For You to Sleigh) *'Flippy:' **Everything in his house (Easy For You to Sleigh) *'Cro-Marmot:' **Kidnapped (Swelter Skelter) *'Generic Tree Friends:' **Mixed items (Gems the Breaks) **Hair Growth Formulas (Easy Comb, Easy Go) (Debatable) **Various pets (Junk in the Trunk) **Video Games (Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode)) (Debatable) **Candy (Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode)) **Priceless artifacts in a museum (Gems the Breaks) Occupations and Careers :For more information, see List of Occupations *Thief - many episodes. *Race-car Driver - Wheelin' and Dealin' *Christmas Play Special Effects Helper - Class Act *Dog Breeder and Seller - Doggone It *Street Seller - Easy Comb, Easy Go, False Alarm Episode Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Wheelin' and Dealin': Gets half of his body scraped off by pavement. #Meat Me for Lunch: Is ground into sausage. #Happy Trails Pt. 2: Is eaten by a shark. #Milkin' It: Is cut in half and tossed about by a windmill. #Class Act: Is killed in an explosion. #Remains to be Seen: ##Is killed in an truck crash. ##Is killed again by Lumpy by getting run over by a lawnmover. #Kringle Feast: Either dies from gas suffocation or in a massive explosion caused by Lumpy. #YouTube Live Episode: Either killed by Fliqpy or the claw. (Death not seen, confirmed by Kenn Navarro) #The Wrong Side of Tracks: Is killed by a spinning pole by the park entrance. #From Hero to Eternity: Is sucked into a whirlpool and burned by lava. #And the Kitchen Sink: Is sliced in half by a rope. #Don't Yank My Chain: Is run over by a train. #Doggone It: Crashes his and Lifty's van into a tree and flies through the windshield, crushing his body against a tree. #Sea What I Found: Is completely covered by molten gold. #Easy For You to Sleigh: Has his stomach cut open by Fliqpy using a Christmas tree cookie as a bowie knife. #Who's to Flame?: Is impaled by many sharp objects dropped by Handy. #As You Wish: Is impaled by a lamp. #Dunce Upon a Time: Is crushed by a castle spire. #Gems the Breaks: Is boiled to death when Splendid magnifies his laser through a pair of binoculars while Shifty hides in a lake. #Aw, Shucks!: Is crushed by huge pieces of popcorn. #Junk in the Trunk: Is pushed out of the twins' van, then gets mangled by the van's axle. #Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II): Is pierced in the chest by a recorder. #Claw: Either killed by Fliqpy or the claw. (Death not seen, confirmed by Kenn Navarro) #Wrath of Con: Is either burned to death or crushed by Splendid's breath. #Swelter Skelter: Is impaled in the face by icicles. #Happy Tree Friends False Alarm episode: Has his head decapitated and mutilated. # Cheesy Does It: Shifty's face melts due to piping hot cheese on the pizza he took a bite out of. (Confirmed by Kenn Navarro) #Buns of Steal: Gets his head cut in half. Debatable Deaths #Stealing the Spotlight: Is killed by Lumpy's Christmas lights. (Since The Mole survived the heat as well and they were not seen being killed, only running into each other.) #Breaking Wind: Is killed by Splendid's fart. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Is possibly killed by Flippy's bomb or a grenade he and Lifty were passing to each other. (Deaths not seen) #Blood Sample O+: Gets his head impaled by a sharp object. #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Falls from a high distance, and splatters on the ground. (Death not seen) #Holiday Hangover January 2007 Calendar: Dies from breathing in gas, as in Kringle Feast. #Fire Escape: Falls to his death. #Unnamed Merry-go-round Wallpaper: Is flung off a merry-go-round. #Unnamed Wallpaper: Is killed when Flippy's dynamite explodes. (Death not seen) #March 2011: Same death as Swelter Skelter. Seen in Comics #Bank on It!: Is impaled by a hammer. Injuries Seen on Computer and TV #Class Act: Is burned by the fire in the school. #Easy for you to Sleigh: Has his arm severed by a bear trap. #Sea What I Found: Gets the skin torn off the soles of his feet when they stick to a hot metal floor. #Who's to Flame?: Is beaten up by Lifty after snatching away a wallet full of money. #Swelter Skelter: Has his hands catch on fire when he picks up a piece of frozen-solid fire. #Buns of Steal: Is slammed against a tree, which leaves scratches on his face. Additional #Unnamed Comic: Gets his hand cut off when Lifty accidentally closes the door to a safety box with Shifty's hand in it. #May 2005 Wallpaper: Gets his lower body torn off, with his spine stretching out. Number of Kills Additional Games #Deadbye Derby: Kills Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Flaky, Nutty, Petunia, Handy, Disco Bear, and Splendid. Miscellaneous #March 2011: Kills Lifty the same way he did in the episode Swelter Skelter. Survival Rate *Internet series: 0.83% *Breaks, Kringles, and Love Bites: 25% *TV series: 17% *Total: 13.15%, the lowest out of all the characters. Trivia *He and Lifty have not survived a single internet episode. *At the table in Kringle Feast, one of the green legs belongs to Lifty and the other to Shifty. *Shifty's MySpace Profile claims in Shifty's marital status that he is currently in a relationship. The page also states that he and Lifty are both 28 years old, though this is probably just a throwaway gag. *Shifty is occasionally seen without his hat and looks like Lifty. This happens in Wheelin' and Dealin', Stealing the Spotlight, Who's to Flame?, Sea What I Found, As You Wish, and Junk in the Trunk. *Shifty, Lifty, and Cuddles die in the first and last episodes of the TV series. *Shifty has a wide range of deaths, involving machines/vehicles, being mashed together or sliced apart, impalement, or some form of heat. *Out of the characters who rarely survive, Shifty is the only character to kill at least one character in every season he is in. *Despite being a character who rarely survives, he only dies first in one episode, Meat Me for Lunch.On the opposite end of the scale, he dies last in Milkin' It, Swelter Skelter, and Buns of Steal. *Lifty & Shifty have a van similar to that of the A-Team (evidenced by the red stripe and spoiler), as seen in Doggone It, Concrete Solution, As You Wish, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Junk in the Trunk and the Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm episode. Because of this, some people believe that Lifty and Shifty stole the A-Team's van. *Shifty, Lifty, Cuddles, and Flaky are the only character to be killed by both sides of Flippy. *Shifty is the fifth character to die in the TV series. *In the TV series, the only episodes that Lifty and Shifty don't appear in are "Seventh Heaven", "Behind the Eighth Ball", and "Ten Speed". *Shifty is one of the few characters to die in every episode they kill another character in. The others are Toothy, Petunia, Handy, and Lifty. *Shifty has the lowest survival rate out of all of the characters in the show. *Shifty only survives 4 out of the 33 episodes he appears in (which is the lowest amount of episodes any character has survived). *Shifty is one of the few characters to have less then 20 percent on their survival rate, the others are Handy and Lifty. *Every time Lifty, Shifty, and Cuddles appear in the same episode and its the raccoons who survive, Cuddles always dies. **In the regular episodes its Toothy, Handy, Nutty, and Cub who die in every episode that Lifty and Shifty survive. *''Ipso Fatso'' and Concrete Solution are the only episodes where Lifty and Shifty steal without getting a comeuppance. *Without his Class Act kills, his kill count would drop from 62 to 24. *Lifty & Shifty seem to have a hot-air balloon they use for escapes after they rob someone, as seen in Milkin' It and As You Wish. *The only four instances of Lifty dying before Shifty are Milkin' It, Who's to Flame?, Swelter Skelter, and Buns of Steal. *The only times Lifty and Shifty do not do anything antagonistic are Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Remains to be Seen, Stealing the Spotlight, From Hero to Eternity, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Wrath of Con, The Wrong Side of the Tracks, Kringle Feast, Happy New Year, Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode), YouTube Live Episode, and Claw. Doggone It could count depending on what Lifty and Shifty were doing. In Aw, Shucks!, they were likely planning on stealing a cow before Lumpy's corn killed them first. *He drives the raccoon twins' van in a majority of the episodes. Lifty, on the other hand, seems to be the mechanic of the duo, as in a few episodes he is seen working on their van or vehicle. *Despite being one of the least appearing of the 20 Happy Tree Friends main characters, he and Lifty had four starring roles in the TV series, the third most behind Lumpy and Sniffles. *He and Lifty appeared in thirteen out of the first eighteen TV episodes, but only in four of the last nineteen. *Unlike Pop and Cub, he and Lifty have never been seen without each other (the only exception being spaced out deaths and Easy For You to Sleigh). *There has only been one episode (Cheesy Does It) where one of the raccoon twins has died while the other survives. They usually either die or survive together (although sometimes they suffer different deaths). *Shifty is the first character to kill another character while he was already dead. *In early episodes, his and Lifty's pupils are normal like any other Tree Friend (like Pac-man pupils). However, occasionally in early episodes, and always in later episodes, their pupils dialate/shrink, making them appear more mischievous. *Lifty and Shifty say "Uh-oh!" when something goes wrong. *While he and Lifty rarely appear in the internet series, they appear in a majority of the TV episodes. *He and Lifty appear in all three episodes of "One Foot in the Grave" and "The Third Degree". *He and Lifty do not always die the same deaths, and they do not always die at the same time. Junk in the Trunk and Buns of Steal featured the only instances where they did not die at the same time or one right after the other, while Cheesy Does It marks the only episode where both survive but one of them gets injured (in this case Shifty gets injured while Lifty is left unharmed). *Although they are identical twins, Shifty's voice is slightly lower pitched than Lifty's voice. This has led some to believe that he is the older of the two. However, Kenn Navarro recently confirmed that they were born at the exact same time. *He and Lifty are voiced by Kenn Navarro, the same voice actor who does Cuddles and Good Flippy, although Lifty and Shifty sound nothing like Cuddles and Good Flippy. *Lifty and Shifty are two of six green characters. The other four are Nutty, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, and Mr. Pickels. The two were made possibly green to match the color of money. *Shifty's most frequent victim is his twin brother Lifty. *In the episode Class Act, Shifty can be seen dragging Lifty, so it is evident that even though Shifty has killed Lifty before (like in Milkin' It) and left him to die (like in Sea What I Found), he still tried to save his brother. However, at the time there was no danger to Shifty, so it is fair to assume he cares for his brother, but at any sign of danger, he will leave him behind. *Because of a goof in the opening credits of As You Wish, Lifty and Shifty are two of the three characters to have only have their names and not "starring" or "and" in the first season of the TV series, the other being The Mole. *Lifty & Shifty are the only characters who have triangle-shaped ears. *His and Lifty's laugh is unique to them. Most other HTFs either giggle or laugh. *The only characters Lifty & Shifty have not stolen from are Flaky, Splendid, and Lammy. *The first character to kill Lifty and Shifty at the same time is Flaky (indirectly) with the sharks in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. *In the TV series, Pop & Cub appeared in all of their starring roles. *He has more injuries than Lifty. *Lifty and Shifty only appeared twice in Internet Season 3. *He and Lifty are the only characters who have not yet survived a single internet episode. *Despite being better known for trying to steal money and other valuable items, Lifty and Shifty have tried to steal food eight times in: Meat Me for Lunch, Milkin' It, Swelter Skelter, Easy For You to Sleigh (in which they stole both), Buns of Steal, And the Kitchen Sink, Ipso Fatso, and Cheesy Does It. By comparison, they only tried to steal money or valuables six times in: Sea What I Found, Easy For You to Sleigh, As You Wish, Gems the Breaks, Concrete Solution, and Who's to Flame?. **This could further support the theory that they steal out of necessity instead of greed. *According to the "Collect Them All" section, Shifty has a gambling problem. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Raccoons Category:Green Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Characters who rarely survive Category:Relatives Category:Adult Characters Category:Characters with mental disorders Category:Deadeye Derby Bosses Category:Hat Category:Clothed characters Category:More Kills than Deaths Category:Antagonist